The parent application provides a lightweight, inexpensive scale with an easily viewable weight display that can be used by a wide variety of users, particularly debilitated users in wheelchairs or rollable beds. The parent application discloses that one or more (e.g., four) bases can be provided, each with its own weight sensor, and a person in wheelchair can roll the wheels of the chair onto respective bases for weighing himself.